


Mess

by Starchains



Series: Random Prompts [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inheritance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchains/pseuds/Starchains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou Bakura was never meant to be a Mafia Boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

Reborn watched as the boy ate his cream puff. His new student was a mystery. He had been on the move constantly since he was a baby, never spending more than a month at a school, or a year in a country. His father, the recently deceased Boss of the Cetrulli Family, had apparently told his son that he was an archaeologist, even going so far as to send letters and souvenirs from the countries he was supposedly visiting. He did a better job of covering his tracks than that idiot Iemitsu, and his son had broken down crying when Reborn had informed him of his death.

Ryou Bakura was never supposed to be touched by the Mafia. His twin sister, Amane, had been the oldest of the pair. When the twins were seven she had been taken to Italy to be raised and trained, and Ryou had been told that she had died in a car crash. Amane was a perfect Boss. She was smart, driven and charismatic. A Sky almost as pure as Tsuna, she had effortlessly won the loyalty and love of her Family, and was poised to lead the Cetrulli into the new future that Tsuna was crafting for the Mafia. All that had fallen apart when a bomb planted in their car killed Amane, her father and their three bodyguards.

Since Amane had left, Ryou had had little contact with his father, and obviously none at all with his sister. He didn't seem to have questioned the fact that he was raised by a steady stream of blank faced, well-armed 'babysitters'. He reminded Reborn of Nana; quiet, compliant and unquestioning of the strangeness around him. An excellent trait for a relative or spouse, an awful one in a Boss.

So Reborn had expected to have a lot of work in front of him. He had expected to have to build the boy up, to tear away his blinkers and make him actually look at the world. With the boy's deliberate ignorance, he had expected to be starting with less than nothing. What he got managed to be even worse.

The boy was determined to stay in Domino City. He had moved there a year ago without informing his bodyguards, not that he could have because his most recent had fallen into a coma. Ryou had been followed by a trail of students falling asleep and not waking up, making his father fear that he was being tracked by a Mist of some skill. The string of comas had not followed the boy to Domino City, so obviously the boy did a better job of hiding himself than his bodyguards did.

There, he had befriended a rather mixed group, which Reborn would ordinarily be pleased with. The ability to connect to people, especially people of different types, was a useful skill in a Boss. There was only one problem. Ryou wasn't refusing to leave simply because he had friends. Reborn could have dealt with that, easily moving the useless ones away and folding the assets into the Family. No, this problem wasn't so easy to solve. One of his friends, Yugi Moto, was a Sky. He practically radiated Sky flames, almost as strong as Tsuna. And unlike his Sky sister, Ryou Bakura was a Rain. If he had to guess, the boy might have secondary Sun or Lightning, maybe even Mist, but no Sky.

The only possible Boss candidate had Harmonized with a complete outsider. According to Mafia law, that meant that Yugi Moto was now the Boss of the Cetrulli Family. What a mess.


End file.
